


City mouse doesn't like mice?

by ladyreneeboulanger92



Category: NCIS: New Orleans
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, busy mornings, persalle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:56:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15763317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyreneeboulanger92/pseuds/ladyreneeboulanger92
Summary: Just a little fluff that's been rattling around in my brain. Hope you guys like it :D





	City mouse doesn't like mice?

Chris knocked twice shifting on his feet as he waited. Footsteps sounded on the other side of the door before Gregorio opened it while gripping her hair in on hand in an attempt to put it up. She gestured for him to come in and headed towards the kitchen raking her hands through it to smooth it back calling over her shoulder, “We’re running a little behind this morning. This case interrupted Saturday morning cartoons.” He grinned closing the door and followed, “Take your time. Pride hasn’t left the office yet.”

Tammy grabbed two coffee tumblers from the cabinet. Filling each, she dumped sugar in one and added soy milk to the other. Sipping from hers, she groaned, “God I love coffee.” Chris's smile widened as he declined her offer for a cup, “I’ve got mine in the truck.” She nodded before turning up her drink again.

The shower cut off down the hall and Gregorio disappeared into her room reappearing a moment later with her gear as she pulled her ponytail through an NCIS cap. Leaning on the counter casually, Chris asked, "She's takin' her time gettin' pretty ain't she?" Tammy was putting on her shoes and opened her mouth to quip back when a screech erupted from Sonja’s room followed by crashing and thumping. Chris and Tammy both started towards the door just as it was yanked open. Sonja bolted out and crashed right into Chris, took one look at him and jumped into his arms yelling, “There’s a rat!”

They all looked down as it scurried out and down the hall. Chris sidestepped and Gregorio dodged grimacing as she pulled out her phone, “I’m calling the land lord, now!” Chris looked at Sonja who was still clinging to him, with her legs around his waist, like a monkey, “City mouse doesn’t like mice?” She pinched his arm and squirmed griping, “You can put me down now.”

He chuckled striding into her room and dumped her onto the bed eliciting a shrill, “Hey!” His response was to tickle the bottom of her bare foot which made her thrash around and near fall off the bed. “Put some shoes on, we’re on the clock here,” Chris teased as he turned away. Gregorio was talking animatedly into her phone when he stepped back out into the hall. No doubt their landlord was getting an earful.

Sonja announced, “Ready!”, as she came out shouldering her bag and grabbed the coffee Tammy held out. Chris got a playful shove on one side and another pinch on the other as he herded them towards the door saying, “Come on ladies, can we get to work now?”


End file.
